Alone at Hogwarts a Continuation
by sshg
Summary: So, some of you thought the first one was good as it is so I decided to keep writing, but as a separate story. This is a continuation of my story 'Alone at Hogwarts'. SSHG
1. Disclaimer

_N/A: Like all the other stories, I have to start out with the whole spiel of these characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit out of this, and yeah you know the whole speech._

_Also, I haven't read the books in a while so I don't know where this would fit in (aka before the fifth, after the sixth, whatever). But Hermione is still a student in this fic and snape is still alive. And lastly, this is my first fic SO don't hate. And my style of writing is switching POV's right now so yeah._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been a month we've been together, and no one even knows. No one is suspicious, no one is jumping to conclusions and the best part is the snogging is better than ever. Not to say that she's easy, but I have a feeling it's what we both want.

When everyone came back from Hogsmeade at Christmas, we went back to our menacing ways of pretending to hate each other. Well, I did anyways. She went back to her timid and shy ways. Harry and Ron pestered her about what she did over the holidays as soon as they came back, but being the smarter one, rescued her from her stuttering.

_'I expect the 10 page paper that you've been working on over the holidays on the importance of cherry wood on my desk tonight at seven Miss Granger.'_

The first month was interesting as well. Not only did she go back to befriending those horrid scoundrels, she still put on the ploy of dating Mr. Weasley. In my opinion, they make a horrible couple. Every time the walked into my potions room holding hands I shot her the evil eye. Of course that night she made it up to me by telling Ron she was going for a walk or to the library and came to visit me in my potions room. This time we didn't make the desk.

Today was our first month anniversary. Not that I'm counting, but she deserves the best and I know that. There is a common misconception that I don't know how to treat women but I, Severus Snape, do know how to treat a woman.

I awoke feeling reenergized having already planned the whole day and sleeping peacefully the whole night. It was a Tuesday which meant I still had to put up with her schedule of going to classes, but I could do that.

I sauntered out of bed and slipped on a pair of robes. As I stepped out of my room, I took out my wand and flicked it around the room. Flowers bloomed and wrapped themselves around any table leg, chair leg and whatever else you could imagine flowers growing on. I flicked my hand at my window and the depressing picture of the snow covered courtyard disappeared and was replaced with millions of stars and a glowing moon. I flicked my wand one last time and all the candles around the room were lit.

Tonight was going to be a wonderful night.

And the best part?

Our first year anniversary fell on Valentines Day.

I walked up to the great hall for breakfast and sat down to my usual place. I looked down at the Gryffindor table to see Ron presenting Hermione with a small red box and smiling up at her with anxiety. I scowled. What a git. Hermione then opened the box and it looked like she faked the emotion of surprise. I chuckled a bit under my breath. She pulled up a necklace that had a small locket. I bet that there's a moving picture in there. Harry then handed her a gift and handed one to Ginny as well. It was just chocolates. Hermione smiled, thanked them both and turned back to her food. She then caught me off guard and jerked her head over discreetly to see if I had arrived yet. I jumped up in my chair as her eyes met mine. She smiled and I nodded.

Her first period class was defense against the dark arts. Then it was history of magic, and then it was my turn in potions. I had the first years in my first class so I decided they would find it amusing mixing odds and ends to create a potion that bubbled hearts. And of course I was right. The potion was useless though. Someone actually tried to drink it but the little bugger quickly was discontented as all the potion did was enable you to hiccup heart shaped bubbles.

Second period I had the fourth years. They probably don't know the difference between a tree and rock. So, I made them read their textbooks and gave them an easy class. Most of them fooled around and talked, but I didn't care. One of them tried to perturb me so I showed them I was perfectly fine.

"Mr. Beasley, 10 points from Ravenclaw. And 50 if you do that again." I saw, my legs resting up on my desk. I barely even moved from my book as I said that. I heard his gasp and he quickly went back to reading.

After lunch, it was finally Hermione's turn to come into my class. I smiled my coy smile as I looked at every face entering my room. With that one smirk I had plastered on my face, everyone turned from calm to apprehensive with each footstep they took into my class.

I really didn't have a plan although. I was just thinking of assigning them a written assignment. Then Hermione would be finished first, I could take her into my study, close the door and discuss the non-existent cherry wood paper with her.

"Afternoon class. Today you will all be writing me a five parchment paper essay on the usage of worm wood. It will be due next class."

The class moaned and groaned but eventually started writing. After about thirty minutes, Hermione came up to my desk and handed in her paper.

"Miss Granger, finished first as usual I see." I picked up the paper and glanced over it. "You know what they say Miss Granger, what's usually done first lacks detail."

I put down the paper to see Malfoy snickering with his comrades. I looked up at Hermione and crossed my hands together.

"Speaking of detail, we need to discuss your essay on cherry wood. Will you please join me in the study?"

I stood up from my desk and sauntered over to the room connected to the class. I shut the door behind Hermione and she let out a sigh of relief. She sat on the table in the room, swinging her legs back and forth and smiling at me.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're smiling at but we're not going to shag while you're 'boyfriend' and the rest of my class are out there. Plus, you're very loud in bed. I wouldn't want Mr. Weasely to get jealous. I bet he hasn't heard half of the things I have." I said, feeling a sense of pride saying those last few words.

"But Severus… oh alright. What did you want then?"

I dug deep into my pocket and pulled out an envelope. I handed it to Hermione and tried my hardest to smile.

"Happy Valentine's day and one month anniversary."

She looked up at me, her eyes glowing. She opened up the card hastily. As the envelope was dropped to the ground and the card was opened, a ton of confetti burst up from the card and a single red rose emerged from the centerfold of the card. She blushed with joy, which was the expression I was hoping for. She hopped off the table and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you Severus, this is the sweetest gift I've ever received."

I hugged her back and then pushed her back slightly to look at her neck.  
"Better than the locket Mr. Weasely gave you?"

She chuckled a bit and picked up her necklace. "I'm only wearing it to keep him happy and us under wraps."

I smiled and this time it actually looked like a smile. She blushed and I leaned in to give her a kiss. As I had hoped, it turned into one of those passionate movie kisses.

I knew I would be receiving many of those tonight after what I have planned.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It has been a month we've been together, and no one even knows. No one is suspicious, no one is jumping to conclusions and the best part is the snogging is better than ever. Not to say that she's easy, but I have a feeling it's what we both want.

When everyone came back from Hogsmeade at Christmas, we went back to our menacing ways of pretending to hate each other. Well, I did anyways. She went back to her timid and shy ways. Harry and Ron pestered her about what she did over the holidays as soon as they came back, but being the smarter one, rescued her from her stuttering.

_'I expect the 10 page paper that you've been working on over the holidays on the importance of cherry wood on my desk tonight at seven Miss Granger.'_

The first month was interesting as well. Not only did she go back to befriending those horrid scoundrels, she still put on the ploy of dating Mr. Weasley. In my opinion, they make a horrible couple. Every time the walked into my potions room holding hands I shot her the evil eye. Of course that night she made it up to me by telling Ron she was going for a walk or to the library and came to visit me in my potions room. This time we didn't make the desk.

Today was our first month anniversary. Not that I'm counting, but she deserves the best and I know that. There is a common misconception that I don't know how to treat women but I, Severus Snape, do know how to treat a woman.

I awoke feeling reenergized having already planned the whole day and sleeping peacefully the whole night. It was a Tuesday which meant I still had to put up with her schedule of going to classes, but I could do that.

I sauntered out of bed and slipped on a pair of robes. As I stepped out of my room, I took out my wand and flicked it around the room. Flowers bloomed and wrapped themselves around any table leg, chair leg and whatever else you could imagine flowers growing on. I flicked my hand at my window and the depressing picture of the snow covered courtyard disappeared and was replaced with millions of stars and a glowing moon. I flicked my wand one last time and all the candles around the room were lit.

Tonight was going to be a wonderful night.

And the best part?

Our first month anniversary fell on Valentines Day.

I walked up to the great hall for breakfast and sat down to my usual place. I looked down at the Gryffindor table to see Ron presenting Hermione with a small red box and smiling up at her with anxiety. I scowled. What a git. Hermione then opened the box and it looked like she faked the emotion of surprise. I chuckled a bit under my breath. She pulled up a necklace that had a small locket. I bet that there's a moving picture in there. Harry then handed her a gift and handed one to Ginny as well. It was just chocolates. Hermione smiled, thanked them both and turned back to her food. She then caught me off guard and jerked her head over discreetly to see if I had arrived yet. I jumped up in my chair as her eyes met mine. She smiled and I nodded.

Her first period class was defense against the dark arts. Then it was history of magic, and then it was my turn in potions. I had the first years in my first class so I decided they would find it amusing mixing odds and ends to create a potion that bubbled hearts. And of course I was right. The potion was useless though. Someone actually tried to drink it but the little bugger quickly was discontented as all the potion did was enable you to hiccup heart shaped bubbles.

Second period I had the fourth years. They probably don't know the difference between a tree and rock. So, I made them read their textbooks and gave them an easy class. Most of them fooled around and talked, but I didn't care. One of them tried to perturb me so I showed them I was perfectly fine.

"Mr. Beasley, 10 points from Ravenclaw. And 50 if you do that again." I saw, my legs resting up on my desk. I barely even moved from my book as I said that. I heard his gasp and he quickly went back to reading.

After lunch, it was finally Hermione's turn to come into my class. I smiled my coy smile as I looked at every face entering my room. With that one smirk I had plastered on my face, everyone turned from calm to apprehensive with each footstep they took into my class.

I really didn't have a plan although. I was just thinking of assigning them a written assignment. Then Hermione would be finished first, I could take her into my study, close the door and discuss the non-existent cherry wood paper with her.

"Afternoon class. Today you will all be writing me a five parchment paper essay on the usage of worm wood. It will be due next class."

The class moaned and groaned but eventually started writing. After about thirty minutes, Hermione came up to my desk and handed in her paper.

"Miss Granger, finished first as usual I see." I picked up the paper and glanced over it. "You know what they say Miss Granger, what's usually done first lacks detail."

I put down the paper to see Malfoy snickering with his comrades. I looked up at Hermione and crossed my hands together.

"Speaking of detail, we need to discuss your essay on cherry wood. Will you please join me in the study?"

I stood up from my desk and sauntered over to the room connected to the class. I shut the door behind Hermione and she let out a sigh of relief. She sat on the table in the room, swinging her legs back and forth and smiling at me.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're smiling at but we're not going to shag while you're 'boyfriend' and the rest of my class are out there. Plus, you're very loud in bed. I wouldn't want Mr. Weasely to get jealous. I bet he hasn't heard half of the things I have." I said, feeling a sense of pride saying those last few words.

"But Severus… oh alright. What did you want then?"

I dug deep into my pocket and pulled out an envelope. I handed it to Hermione and tried my hardest to smile.

"Happy Valentine's day and one month anniversary."

She looked up at me, her eyes glowing. She opened up the card hastily. As the envelope was dropped to the ground and the card was opened, a ton of confetti burst up from the card and a single red rose emerged from the centerfold of the card. She blushed with joy, which was the expression I was hoping for. She hopped off the table and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you Severus, this is the sweetest gift I've ever received."

I hugged her back and then pushed her back slightly to look at her neck.  
"Better than the locket Mr. Weasely gave you?"

She chuckled a bit and picked up her necklace. "I'm only wearing it to keep him happy and us under wraps."

I smiled and this time it actually looked like a smile. She blushed and I leaned in to give her a kiss. As I had hoped, it turned into one of those passionate movie kisses.

I knew I would be receiving many of those tonight after what I have planned.

Chapter 2

After potions, it was the last period in the school schedule. I wasn't teaching anyone at the time so I strolled around in the dungeons until I reached my room. I looked around and smirked as the stars and flowers and candles were still flickering, shining and growing. I shut the door behind me and flicked my wand, closing the curtains a bit to give more of a medieval effect. I flicked my wand again and levitated a bottle of champagne over to myself. I walked with it over to the table setting I had in the middle of the room. I moved away the couches in the main the room into my room, far, far off into a corner so that they wouldn't get into the way. I placed the champagne in some ice and looked at the table setting. Flowers growing on the legs of the table, a feast already prepared, and the room was just as I had pictured it. I felt quite smug knowing that if all went well this night would end in great bliss.

As the last period finished and the clock stroke four, all the students went up to their dormitories to get ready for the Valentines Day dinner. I had already invited Hermione down at the end of our passionate kiss in the potions room and I was just waiting for her to come down in her radiance.

"Ron, what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Hermione, what in the bloody hell are _you _doing here!? Especially in that dress?!"

"None of your business Ronald! Now get to dinner... Harry?!"

"Blimey Harry, you were supposed to stay under cover! Hermione, you better tell us what's going on or else we'll----"

"What is going on out here? All of you disperse! I am trying to relax on this treacherous day and I don't need you miscreants out here yelling and babbling at each other!"

They looked up at me in shock, Hermione trying her hardest not to laugh or smile or blush. I could see her biting her lip. It was quite cute actually, but I was still in the evil mood.

"What are you staring at me for?! Get to dinner now or else 100 points each will be taken from Gryffindor and all of your classmates won't be rather fond of any of you anymore."

"C'mon 'Mione. Let's get to dinner."

"Ron, let go of my hand! I don't wish to come eat dinner with you. I have other plans I'm sorry. Plus you weren't supposed to come spying on me!"

"Then tell me what plans do you have that are more important that eating dinner on Valentines Day with your own boyfriend!?"

"I'll tell you what…"

Oh please don't I thought to myself. As amusing as it was to see her yelling and shouting in the type of style I do, and as attractive as it was, I couldn't bear anyone else knowing about us other than us. The secrecy made it that much hotter not only in the bed and the risk was always a good adrenaline rush after a boring day of teaching children. As she opened her mouth I gave her a brooding look in hopes that she wouldn't tell if she had decided she would.

"Anything is more important than spending time with you today! Just get away from me Weasly! And Harry… I can't believe you… either of you. Spying on me… I suggest you get out of here now before I really do unleash my fury on you two and you both know that I know five times the magic both you do combined."

Ron walked away appearing to be heartbroken, and Harry comforted Ron as they exited the dungeon obviously in shock of what Hermione has just done.

"Well done." I said, finally being able to tale a good look at her in her deep red dress that reached her knees. The sleeves were spaghetti but she wore a shawl around her shoulder. Her hair was pulled up a flowing mass of curls.

"And if I may say so," I said as she stepped in. "you look beautiful."

I put my arm around her shoulder and slipped the shawl off her shoulders.

"Thank you Severus." She said her head down and her cheeks obviously cherry red. As I placed the shawl aside, I walked back to her, lifted her chin with one finger and pulled her lips close to mine. I know I've kissed her many times before, but it feels like every kiss feels like the first one, if not better. And this one surpassed our first kiss by miles. I let go of the kiss after a few short seconds and guided her to the table, placing my hand on the small of her back. Her eyes lit up as she saw the stars and the candles and the flowers and all of the food.

"Severus… I… I…" I placed my finger on her tender lips.

"You don't need to say thing. It's all for you because…"

Was I about to admit it? No, that's not me. I could feel Hermione's back tense and I saw her eyes glisten with hope.

"…Because it's our first month anniversary."

Her back released its tension and she looked away in mild disappointment. I know she wanted to hear it, but I couldn't do it just yet, or ever for that matter.

I walked her over to the table and pulled the chair from under the table. She sat down and I pushed the chair back in. I was being a gentleman and I knew that Hermione adored it when I acted like this. I walked to the middle of the small table and uncovered the food. She smiled and we both ate together, smiling and laughing and talking about our day and that run in with Mr. Weasly.

"Yes, that was horrible, but really Severus, he shouldn't have stalked me."

I nodded and looked up at the table. I whisked out my wand and levitated the empty plates away and brought over the champagne. The levitating bottle poured one glass for her and another for me. I lifted my glass (with my own hand now) and made a toast.

"To us."

"To us." She replied and we both took a deep sip.


	4. Chapter 3

_N/A: sorry the first chapter was hooked onto the second. I write all my stuff in one word doc and delete the stuff on the site. Forgot to do that sorry = (_

_Thanks for all the support as well guys!_

By the end of the bottle of champagne, to my surprise and my discontent, neither of us were drunk. It would have made the night that much more interesting, but there wasn't much I could do, that was the only bottle I had.

I stood up from the table and I started to play around with her. If we weren't drunk, I would find a way to make the night better and best.

"Well, that was lovely Miss Granger, but I have a feeling you're boyfriend Mr. Weasly is waiting for you." I put my hand on the small of her back and led her to the door. I picked up her shawl and placed it around her shoulders. Before she could get a word in I pushed her out the door and into the dungeons hallway. I quickly shut the door on her and waited a few moments. I stood against the door as if I was containing a wild beast, waiting for her to finally react.

"Severus? What's going on? Are you drunk? Severus? It's bloody valentines for goodness sake! What are you doing?"

Oh and this was the best part.

BANG BANG BANG.

She started pounding on the door with her fists, and from what I could hear, she was really angry.

My plan was working perfectly.

I opened up the door, and Hermione came raging in, her shawl dropping to her side. Her face was about as red as her dress right about now, and I wouldn't have been surprised if fire came out of her ears or nose.

"Severus, I DEMAND YOU TELL ME WHAT JUST ----"

I cut her off, pushed her against the nearest wall and thrusted my entire body on her as well as my lips. I cut off the kiss, leaned my forehead on hers and whispered "I love it when you're mad." I leaned in to kiss her again, but she pushed me off her with an amazing amount of force. I smirked as she started ranting and yelling again. As she did, I picked her up and carried her off to my bedroom.

Anger sex. It was either drunken sex or anger sex.

I think I like anger sex a lot better.

Even though she was kicking and screaming, as soon as I dropped her on my bed and took out the wand, she stopped screaming and had a horrified look on her face. I swished and flicked and her clothes came off and ropes wrapped her tightly so she was bound to the bed. Her red face soon melted into a pale color as my clothes came off ever so slowly and I jumped on her.

And even though she was mad as hell, she enjoyed every second of it.

The next morning, she woke up in my arms, glistening with sweat and tasting of salt as I kissed her head. I walked out of the bed and looked outside the window. I forgot to change the scenery, so I flicked my wand and turned it back to the boring courtyard full of snow. I sighed a sigh of contempt and looked at the clock. I heard Hermione shuffle out of bed as I rolled my eyes.

"Hermione, I suggest you get dressed because your first period class started in half and hour and you haven't even had breakfast yet."

All the sudden the shuffling turned into scurrying which turned into a whole tornado of movement. Within the minute she ran out the room, dressed in her robes and was at the door. Before she left though, she stopped her self, ran over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Last night was incredible. Anger sex is incredible."

And with that she ran out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

N/A: I totally love the opening because I can totally hear Rupert Grint say this in his British accent and it sounds hilarious! And sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been mucho busy.

"What does that greasy git have that I don't?"

"I don't know Ron. Maybe you're jumping to conclusions. Maybe she just had detention."

"Right, so you think Hermione went down to detention with Snape in the dungeons dressed in a red dress? Blimey Harry, you are dense."

"Well think of it this way: it's seriously weird that she'd want to go out with a teacher who mocks her mercilessly in potions. I don't think that's what's going on. You're just paranoid."

"Paranoid? Paranoid Harry? I'm beyond paranoid, I'm-"

"Mr. Weasley," I said with sharpness. I could only handle listening to so much of Weasley's blubbering. "I do suggest you silence yourself or quiet down because the library is not your social room. As for speaking about Miss Granger behind her back, she has a life of her own and you should mind your own business as opposed to stalking her around the halls."

I could see Ron and Harry cowing in fear after that brief, stern talk. That's probably the best part of teaching: scaring children. And yelling at them and disciplining them is encouraged! I love my job. As I walked away, I heard the two whisper to each other. They didn't try to conceal anything because what I heard was 'since when does he care about anyone other than himself?'

I strode around the halls, wondering what to do with myself. I hadn't seen Hermione all day which was odd because every weekend I'd apparate with her to some place she wanted to go. Last weekend it was Paris, the week before that Egypt, and the week before that Australia. I walked down to the dungeons and I found myself back in my corridors. I walked in, sat down at my desk and starting sipping a glass of wine.

I leaned back in my chair, sighing and wondering what was happening. Its understandable knowing Miss Granger, she's a workaholic. But if she had gone to the library or had to study today, she could have told me. Mind you I was used to the feeling of disappointment.

But not anymore.

I stood up and started walking up to the library. I walked in, seeing Harry and Ron still yammering at their table. I walked in and out of the aisles looking for her flowing locks of dirty blond hair.

"Looks like Snape is looking for his lover Hermione." Ron said in a mocking tone. I clenched my fists at that remark. I walked out of the library, unsuccessful and getting angrier with every step I took. I walked around the corridors, hoping for her to just show up, but nothing. I gave up at I reached the hospital wing, just in case. She wasn't there to my relief. I walked back to the dungeons feeling hurt and angry all at the same time. She'd never done this before. As I walked down the steps to the dungeon I saw a book at the end of the steps. It looked vaguely familiar. As I got to the end of the steps I halted. I knew what it was. She had come down here. I picked up the journal and held it tight. It seemed odd that'd she just drop it after our first encounter. But none the less I took it into my own care and walked into my chambers.

I locked the door firmly and strode to my desk. Some light mid-day reading. I opened up the book and looked at the last page.

_Dear Diary;_

_Today I think I am going to break up with Severus Snape._


	6. Chapter 5

_N/A: Sorry it's so short, but I thought it would be better to write this first instead of making you guys wait longer. Sorry it took so long!_

I dropped the book in shock. How would she, why would she, how could she?! I grabbed my wand and levitated the book across the room forcefully.

The rest of that day I sat there, sulking in my office sipping whatever alcohol I could find in the dungeon. By supper I had drunk through my entire stash: three bottles of white wine, one bottle of vodka and four bottles of red wine. Needless to say, I was a bit tipsy, but more than that I was miserable. I stumbled up the stairs for supper, groggy after all that alcohol. I sat down to the teachers table and stared across the room. My eyes shot over to the Gryffindor table and my eyes locked with hers. She had a sly smile on her face as I swayed from side to side in small increments without even noticing,. She then darted her head around and broke eye contact with me. All of the sudden the room started to spin and that last thought I had was: what does she want?

I woke up the next morning in the hospital wing, no one on my bedside. Madame Pomfrey came over as soon as my eyes batted open and explained than I had fainted during supper last night. I chuckled a bit and sunk back into the bed. My head ached with a strong hangover and I felt like I was ready to throw up at any moment. My gag reflex reminded me of that feeling every minute.

As I lay in the bed, footsteps broke my pessimistic thoughts. I sat up a bit in my bed, hoping that it was her, but sadly it was only Dumbledore.

"What do you want headmaster?" I said with the anger of my headache lashing out in my words.

"Nothing but to see how you are doing. We have a substitute teacher in your place right now teaching all of your classes until you are in better health."

I pondered who it could be but I thought of nothing. No one had the skill of mixing potions like I do.

"Who sir?'

"Miss Granger."


	7. Chapter 6

I pushed the covers off me and gave Dumbledore a glaring stare.

"Of all the people, you had to get her to teach my class?"

"Sit down Severus! She's the only one capable because frankly, no one in Hogwarts knows a thing about potions."

I sighed as Albus pushed me back down onto the hospital bed. I lay back, resting my head on the pillow and staring blankly at the charmed ceiling. There were clouds and a faint sun in a corner. I shut my eyes and took in a deep breath.

"When will I be able to teach again?"

"Oh, Poppy says about a day or so. We just want to ensure you'll be fine for the next day by taking some precautions."

My eyes shot open and my head darted to the side. "What sort of precautions?"

"Well, for one we know that you had drunk yourself silly last night, or all day rather, so we delegated the job of raiding your quarters for alcohol or anything that could get you intoxicated for that matter."

I shot up from my bed, my back straight as a stick. Dumbledore put his hand out to silence my protest and I slowly lay back down on the bed.

"Also, we removed this book from your quarters." He held out Hermione's diary. My eyes looked away from the book.

"Yes, that's what I thought. Tell me, why do you have it anyways?"

"It was left on the steps outside the dungeons." I said silently with much bitterness in my words. "I took it in, opened it with a spell, and read the last page."

"Ah yes, the page where it says she's going to end all relations with you."

Silence. "… you read it?" I said, slowly turning back over to face him.

"Severus, as the headmaster of this school and as your friend, I was worried."

Another long pause of silence. "You won't judge me will you?"

He sighed and stroked his long white beard. "No… I wouldn't do that to you Severus. You've done worse things than this and I am fully aware of those things. But Severus…" he said, leaving the diary on my nightstand. "I suggest when you get better that you sort things out. I don't want this to happen to you again. Drinking yourself giddy is not a good way to sort out things."

I nodded and he walked out of the hospital wing slowly. I looked at my nightstand and sighed. I wasn't going to pick it up; it had caused me too much pain and trouble already. I turned my back to it and slid under the covers of the bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I looked at the clock. It was about the time I'd be teaching her potions class… I rose up out of my bed, picked up my clothes and the diary and ran down into the dungeons. I didn't care what Poppy would think, hopefully she would understand. I sprinted down to the dungeons and into my room. I looked around and noticed everything was in the right order, despite Albus saying it was ravaged for alcohol. I put on my clothes as quickly as possible and shoved the diary into one of my pockets. I strode up the stairs and paced quickly to my classroom.

I strode in from the back door and the entire class gasped… except for her. Her facial expression turned into a crease in her face and her eyes started to glare. Luckily for her, I was feeling the same way.

"Oh professor, we were just about to learn about the effects of alcohol on wizards, how nice of you to join us."

I glared at her and took her wrist forcefully in my hand. I shot her a look and then shot a look at the class.

"Everyone, take out your textbooks and start reading chapter 19. I expect six pages of parchment on that chapter due, on my desk at the beginning of tomorrow's class. For every paper not done or inaquedatley done, I will take away 50 points from your house." I turned my attention away from the groaning students to Hermione. "As for you," I said, tugging on her wrist that I was taking hold of forcefully. "Will you come with me into the office please?" I said in a harsh whisper. I pulled behind me and pushed her into the room. I slammed the door behind me, to which all the students laughed and whispered 'ooo she's in trouble!'

"How DARE you insult me like that?! You ungrateful, wretch, you witch, you, you, words cannot not describe my hate for you right now!" I said, pacing around the room.

"How does it feel?" she asked me. I turned around and looked at her with a puzzling look.

"Did you not hear me?!" I said, my voice carrying around the room.

"You read my diary; you took it and held it hostage so you could read it. I know it all Severus, I'm not that dumb. There's a reason that diary was placed there. Now you know how I felt when you invaded my privacy."

My tense shoulders dropped and my puzzled look turned into that of realization.

"Hermione… alright. Now I understand, but don't you think the last page was a bit… too much?"

She giggled. My heart leapt as she did. I loved it when she laughed, at that was the first time in a week that I saw her smile and laugh.

"Do you have it with you?"

I nodded. I pulled it out my pocket and she smiled. "Open it."

I said the charm and opened it up.

"Now, flip through the pages."

I flipped and saw nothing; well actually it was just random drawings.

"It's a fake. I wouldn't break up with you, ever Severus. Once you have something you wanted, you'll do anything to keep it. I know this was a bit harsh, but you had to be taught a lesson. I have the real one in my room locked away safely. I just put the same charms I had on the other one."

I kept flipping, feeling horrible that I had been tricked and outsmarted by her. Then I stopped.

"Wait… charms? I though there was only one… the one that locked it…"

Oh no. I had walked right into this one.

"Well… there's that charm, but there's also… well... a tracking charm. You don't think I wouldn't do that?! Ron's been trying to get his hands on it forever. As soon as it went missing I thought Ron took it, but I was proven wrong. It was with you, in the dungeon. I knew all along Severus, and I also know when the charms are broken. See…" she said, inching closer to me, with a seductive and flirtatious look. "You don't mess with women because they are smarter…" She pushed me up against the wall and then put all of her weight against my body. She leaner in, and before our lips met she whispered "and you know it."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rest of the day and rest of that week for that matter was incredibly enjoyable. After that class I grabbed her hand, cleared the hallways and lead her to the dungeons. Despite her constant ramblings of 'I have class' and 'oh I really shouldn't be doing this', I pushed her onto my bed and started undressing her. After a few more attempts to break away from me through giggles, she finally relaxed and allowed me to ravage her. Unlike last time, I decided to take things off by hand; like a muggle would and embrace that I was in love with a mud blood.

I started with her robes. Those were slipped off with the tips of my fingers. Then the tie became loosened, and the buttons of the front shirt were undone. As I kissed her neck I cursed the person who designed these uniforms because they took forever to undo. As all the buttons on the shirt were undone I slid my hand around her bra covered chest, around her exposed skin and then glided my hand down her legs and under her skirt. As she shivered and moaned I started to appreciate muggles more and more. Such genius! I knew she was appreciating this much more than magic. There was a muggle word for this too… what was it… oh yes... foreplay.

I was surprised when my foreplay had lasted the rest of fourth period, which was about an hour (half an hour I spent fighting with her playfully to get her to stay). When everyone was free from fourth period I looked and her and she smiled.

"That's not it is it?"

I smirked a bit and shook my head.

"Far from it."

We missed dinner that night. I was just thankful Dumbledore didn't come down to check up on me incase I recoiled back to alcohol and Hermione didn't forgive me. We rolled under the covers for an infinite amount of time; time froze while we made love. It was incredible.

I held her in my arms as her sweaty hair and head rested on my arm. She coiled herself around me and slowly fell asleep as the night fell. I kissed her head as the full moon rose and slowly started to drift asleep with her.

The next morning I let Hermione sleep in because she was incredibly tired. I went to breakfast, all healthy and then went to teacher my first period class. I wondered why I didn't see her at breakfast, but dismissed the issue as I knew she worked very hard last night. With that thought a coy smirk rose upon my face and my groin twitched with ecstasy.

My first two periods went by quickly and after lunch break I went to my third period class, anxious to see Hermione. I walked in and there she was, glowing and radiating. Everyone in the class knew how happy she was, but only she and I knew why.

After fourth period I sauntered back to my room in the dungeons and tidied up the room after our time together last night. The sheets were still a bit damp and the room felt a bit humid and smelt like sweat. I didn't know whether I wanted to keep it that way or not. It felt like last night all over again.

And little did I know last night would happen for the entire week.

See what I mean when I said "The rest of the day and rest of that week for that matter was incredibly enjoyable"?

**N/A: I know it's been such a long time since I updated, but here it is! The potentially last chapter. I don't know where to go next from here and I can only keep writing if you comment and give me some ideas! If you have the best idea I'll credit you in the next chapter and the story goes on!**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

The rest of the year past and it was summer all over again. The weeping willow was in full bloom but still as enraged as usual, and Hogwarts was getting rid of all the students. I looked outside my window and looked at all the students rushing out onto the field, throwing papers into the air and charming them into paper airplanes or even mini electronic airplanes to fly around. All them were out of their house robes and were on their way to the train station to go back home. I sighed as Hermione was one of there students. I held my hands behind my back and started to pace around the room, remembering the romantic dinner we had last night and the last time I would be able to touch her for only God knows how long. As I paced around the room there was a knock at the door.

'It must be Albus.' I thought to myself as I sauntered over to the door. There I saw Hermione with her bags standing at the door. I hated to be so out of character but a big smile rose upon my face as I swooped her into my arms and twirled her around in the air with joy. I put her down and she smiled at me.

She walked into the room with a smile which soon turned into a straight face.

"I have a few things to say Severus, you may want to sit down."

So I did. I went over to my desk and sat down. I put my hands on her waist and placed her onto my lap in a seductive manner but she kept looking away.

"First, I hope you don't mind but it looks like we'll have the school to ourselves again. My parents are on a cruise in the muggle world and it would be impossible to meet up with them without exposing wizards. So I requested to stay here for the summer and Dumbledore allowed it."

My smile became even wider.

"That's wonderful Hermione. What else?"

It could only get better I thought to myself. A whole summer with Hermione to myself.

"Second…" she pulled a white stick out of her pocket and showed it to me. On the tip of one of the ends there were two pink dots.

"What is this muggle contraption?"

She laughed. "It's not a muggle contraption. It's native to both wizards and muggles."

"Well… what is it?"

"It's a pregnancy test."

My smiled turned into a straight line on my face.

"Oh I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew I should have stayed with Harry or Ron. I feel so stupid, why—"

I interrupted her and pulled her close into my chest to wrap her in my arms. She laid her head on my head and I placed my chin on top of her head. "Hermione, I don't care what the result means and you're not stupid. Plus staying with those twits for the summer would be horrible and you know it."

I lifted her off my chest and swiped away the gentle tears falling from her eyes. She smiled and held my hand at her cheek.

"You promise not to leave me when I tell you the result?"

I nodded my head and kissed her. "I promise."

She smiled and my heart leapt. "I'm pregnant Severus."

I kissed her hard and she giggled through the kiss.

The first week we had alone together I proposed to her not only because she was pregnant, but I was planning to no matter what. We had the ceremony before her stomach was noticeable enough and only a few people were invited. Obviously she invited the twits she calls friends, but there were also a few staff members such as Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

As she walked up the isle, her eyes shone and her skin was glowing. As she was at the alter she smiled and I thought to myself I would have never imagined marrying her and being happy about it all at the same time.

"Severus, do you promise to love her, cherish her in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

I looked into her eyes, came out of my element again and smiled. "I do."

**N/A: I hope you guys enjoyed the ending! Special thanks to 8thweasleykid, Heidi191976, and Dramione-Fan 17 for the ideas for the ending! I'm hoping to write another story being it's the summer and I have much more time. Thank you all for reviewing!**


End file.
